


Quiet Life

by chickwen



Series: circle of fifths [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Miwa is a bad bitch who loves her brother, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama has "I'm baby" energy, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa can't cook ???, Oikawa is a weak weak man, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Oikawa Tooru, Shovel Talk, Slice of Life, They're stupid and in love and I'm weak, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, low key house husband kageyama, make-ups, oikage, soft, they're just stupid af and love each other okay, when i run out of tag ideas they become dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickwen/pseuds/chickwen
Summary: It took some adjustment, learning to be in a relationship with each other again. But they think they'll be okay.汉语译本这里或这里由MSLAZY完成。
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Parents, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: circle of fifths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541989
Comments: 24
Kudos: 242





	Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Mariya Takeuchi's Quiet Life, it's a super cute song, i highly recommend giving it a listen.

Tobio stared at Oikaw— Tooru. _Tooru_. Tobio stared at Tooru’s back as he hummed off-key to some 80s J-pop song, poking the eggs with a rubber spatula. He watched Tooru push the spatula under the egg and lift it off the pan.

“ _Don’t worry I’m just_ — shit!”

Tobio’s heart lurched and he hurried over, “Are— Are you okay? What happened?”

“I broke the yolk.” Tooru huffed, observing the yellow now pooling under the browning underside of the egg white. He turned to Tobio with a soft look in his eye, lips stretched into a teasing smile, “Were you worried about me, Tobio-chan? How cute!”

Of course Tobio was worried. Tooru held the distinct pleasure of being notoriously horrible in the kitchen. Klutzy with a knife, useless with a pot, dangerous when any recipe required even remotely complex cooking instruction. Way too many times did Tobio hear a distressed yelp coming from the kitchen after a loud clattering and crash of _something_. The only thing Tooru could safely (and not successfully) cook were shitty, always burned eggs.

Those thoughts must have echoed on Tobio’s face because Tooru sniffed and turned up his tall nose, “ _Well_ then, see if I ever cook breakfast for you again.”

Tooru would. Despite his very much lacking kitchen aptitude, Tooru was nothing if not determined to get better. Tobio just wished that maybe for once Tooru wouldn’t be so determined in the kitchen at least and just leave the cooking to him.

He gave a blank look, “The eggs are turning black.”

Tooru yelped and hastily scraped the egg that had been baked onto the pan. Tobio watched as Tooru panicked further upon realizing he hadn’t even procured a pan to put the finished eggs on. He sighed. Sometimes ~~read: constantly~~ , Tobio wondered how Tooru held up on his own for so long.

With a culminating sigh, Tobio grasped the handle of the spatula and took it. Balancing the egg, he walked over to the trashcan and let it flop inside. He then nudged Tooru away from the stove with his hip, took the pan, and turned the water on cold for it to make a satisfying sizzle as it cooled down the oil. He shut it off and flipped the spatula so he could scrape the overcooked egg bits off the pan. After a quick wash, he dried off the pan, dropped some oil onto the face, and set it back on the burner.

“Watch.” he instructed, turning the heat down to a low setting.

Tooru moved to look over at the pan while Tobio got some eggs out of the fridge and tore off a piece of foil.

“You’ll know the oil is ready when it moves around like water.” Tobio said, picking the pan up and rolling it to show how it slid. “Or you can get a chopstick and poke it, if it sizzles that also means it’s ready.” He demonstrated and looked over at Tooru to see if he was following.

“Right.” Tooru said as if he knew that. He obviously didn’t.

Tobio cracked the eggs into the pan and then placed the foil over it, “The foil will cook the top.”

“When did you get so smart?” Tooru leaned over to rest his chin on Tobio’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

“This is how my mom cooks eggs.” Tobio answered plainly. He then tacked on, “Please don’t cook anymore.”

“You’re so mean!” Tooru huffed, digging his chin uncomfortably into the muscle in retaliation. “Don’t teach me how to cook if you don’t want me too!”

Tobio pulled back the corners of his lips into an unimpressed line and jabbed the man in the forehead with the butt end of the spatula. Tooru whined as if Tobio just made an attempt on his life.

Several minutes later, they have perfect eggs.

-

It took some adjustment, learning to be in a relationship with Tooru again. In the almost three months that passed since getting back together, Tooru ended up moving in. Hinata and Tsukishima said they were moving too fast but Tooru’s lease on his old apartment had been nearing its end so Tobio made the offer.

At the time, Tobio’s whole opinion on the matter had been a simple and innocent ‘why not’. He never lived with anyone that wasn’t his family before. His other ex (did Tooru still count as an ex if they were dating again?) rented his own apartment so the idea of living together never came up. But how different would it be?

Some things were different. When Tobio went to bed, usually later than Tooru, he would be welcomed by a body rolling over to hug his own and the smell of cinnamon and sandalwood lulling him to sleep. There were now two of nearly everything. Two laundry loads, two toothbrushes, two sets of pillows. Two, two, two. His apartment hardly quieted during the day. Another pair of feet shuffling, a laptop playing a video, a speaker playing music, another voice almost endlessly chattering. Most of it is nice.

Some things remained the same. In the mornings, he woke up by himself because Tooru rose at the disgustingly early hour of six every day except for Sunday. He still goes to the store every Sunday and buys four liters of milk. He still goes to practice at the same time. He still eats lunch with Tsukishima every other week. Hinata still sends him pictures of random things. Yachi still asks for relationship advice.

Of course, there are ugly moments that come with living with someone. Tobio wasn’t a teenager with a cool, slightly older boyfriend who he only saw a few times a month because he went to college in another prefecture. They were at the same stage in their life now and they see each other every day. So naturally they fight.

“You’re so fucking bitchy!” Tooru snarled, nose wrinkled viciously and his eyes narrowed sharply.

“ _I’m_ bitchy?” Tobio bit back, glaring. “You’re the one that bitches about everything! And I have to fucking listen to you all the time because you can’t shut the fuck up!”

Tobio doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. He might have forgotten to buy rice and somehow it escalated to this. But he can’t remember over their yelling. They were getting progressively louder and their words more petty, more aggressive. They don’t mean what they’re saying, but the comments they’re exchanging are getting more and more scathing. Both of them were prideful people, neither wanted to admit they were wrong because that meant defeat.

“This is why I broke up with you in the first place!” Tobio saw the regret in Tooru’s eyes the moment he finished articulating.

It hurt to hear that. Tobio knew that wasn’t why, that Tooru didn’t even mean to say it. But it hurt all the same.

“I can’t believe I ever got back together with you.” He didn’t mean that either. But he felt like he could cry and in a twisted way he wanted to make Tooru feel as bad as he did.

Tobio hated the way that Tooru looked just as hurt though. So he scowled and turned away. He jammed his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his keys and his phone, slamming the door behind him.

_Sender: Kageyama Tobio_  
_\- can i come over_

He sat roughly in the driver’s seat of his car, pulling the door closed with a resonant _bam_ that echoed through the parking structure.

_Sender: Yachi Hitoka_  
_\- sure, i’m at home right now. r u okay?_

He didn’t answer and simply stabbed his key into the ignition and queued a random playlist that he turned all the way up. The thudding bass that he felt in his chest grounded him and kept him focused on driving even as tears dappled his vision. He wasn’t supposed to drive while under emotional distress, _obviously_ , but he didn’t want to be there anymore. The anger stung too hot in his veins and _he can’t believe Tooru said that_.

In less than half an hour, only because he sped, he stood outside Yachi’s apartment door and knocked slightly too aggressively.

The door opened some thirty seconds later and Yachi stood looking up at him with a worried, anxious expression. Tobio nodded, a few tears fell with the movement, and Yachi stepped to the side to let him in.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” he muttered hoarsely. Almost choked around the lump of emotion clotting inside his airway.

He kicked off his shoes and took a seat on her couch, pulling a pillow into his lap. Yachi disappeared into her kitchen for a few minutes before she joined him with two cute cat mugs that only marginally assuage his horrible mood. He took one in shaky hands, the warmth steadying the muscles of his smooth hands.

“What happened?” she asked, imploring him with a lean forward, pretty blonde hair slipping over her shoulder.

“I forgot to buy rice.” he sniffed. He was probably so ugly and it felt almost unfair that he had to be in the presence of someone so pretty while he felt and looked like a dramatic, crying shame.

He watched her swallow down a laugh and force her face into staying sympathetic. “Is that it?”

“We fought.” Tobio added.

“About the rice?”

“Yeah.”

The gears turned in her head and Yachi shifted to face him better, one foot tucked under her knee and the other grazing the ground. “What did he say?”

“He called me bitchy and other things.” he felt sadness trap his vocal chords so that he could only speak in a pained whisper. “And then he said that was why he broke up with me.”

“You broke up?!” she blinked, face twisted in horror.

“No. The first time.” he clarified.

Yachi relaxed, but her face was still pressed into a frown. “What did you say to him?”

“I called him bitchy too.” he admitted, gripping the mug handle. “And then I told him that I couldn’t believe I got back together with him.”

She hugged him, a bit awkwardly considering how small she was and let him cry on her shoulder. After he finished, she allowed him to stay until he felt ready to go back. In the meantime, she put on a playlist of his preference and let him play Animal Crossing on her Nintendo while she showed him around her world.

At seven, Tobio gathered his courage and bid Yachi goodbye. He stopped by the store to pick up a five kilogram bag of rice and then started on his way home.

His heart beat anxiously against his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he approached the door to his flat. Part of him wanted to go and drive back to Yachi’s and just stay there forever but the longer he put it off the worse he would feel. So he opened the door, walked in, closed it behind him, and stepped on the heel of his shoes to pull them off.

The lights were off and it felt awful being in there and he heard sniffling coming from the living room. He reached over, flicked on the lights and his heart ached as Tooru looked up from his position on the couch. Eyes blood-shot, face blotchy, nose a stark, snotty red. He probably cried the whole time Tobio stayed out. Tooru was an ugly crier, one of the only times he looked anything less than beautiful. Tobio still found that an ugly, raw Tooru remained ironically beautiful.

Tobio looked down, feeling shame. He showed off the bag of rice in his hold, the bag crinkling with the movement. “I bought rice.”

Tooru stayed quiet. He wiped the tears and the snot away. “Thank you.” His voice was low in volume and heartbreakingly broken.

They don’t move for a moment. Tobio swallowed and conceded first, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forgotten to buy the rice.”

Tooru sighed heavily, deeply. Tears began to fall again and a bittermelon smile contorted his face. “You’re so stupid.”

Tobio wrinkled his nose and felt anger rise because were they _really_ going to do that again? But before he said anything, Tooru walked over and took the rice from his arms, set it on the floor next to them, and pulled Tobio into a tight hug. Tobio stiffened for a moment before he relaxed completely and wrapped his arms around Tooru’s middle. He tucked his head into Tooru’s neck and closed his eyes.

Neither of them moved for over five minutes until Tobio lifted his head and loosened his hold a bit. Tooru leaned back and despite how ugly of a crier he was, he always managed to look like a kicked animal that made Tobio want to comfort him. Another iron weighted breath left Tooru’s lungs, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of that. I didn’t mean anything I said and I didn’t mean to get so mad at you.”

“I forgive you.” Tobio nodded, reaching a bit to kiss Tooru’s cheek.

“Only on the cheek?” Tooru asked. It was meant to be teasing and an attempt to make things normal again but Tobio can read the underlying message. _Please give me more affection, I feel really bad and I want to know I’m forgiven._

Tobio obliged him and gave Tooru a sweet kiss on the lips before he pulled away with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He hid his face in Tooru’s chest, a laugh rumbled in his ears.

“You’re so cute.”

Tooru squeezed him tight, pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and then lifted his face to give Tobio his own loving kiss.

Tooru’s kisses were always a bit sensual, but Tobio remained heavily unimpressed when a frisky hand slipped down his backside. He stepped back and pushed Tooru’s face away, “I cried over you too and I’m hungry. That can wait.”

“ _Awh_ , Tobio-chan!” Tooru whined, “Come on, you ruined the moment!”

Tobio looked the other way, cheeks slightly pink, “I’m hungry!”

“And I’m hungry for you!”

“Sh-Shut up! Stupid! Go make rice!”

* * *

Tooru felt like the luckiest man in the world. Not many people end up back together with their ex-boyfriend after some five years of angst-riddled pining and regret. Even less so do those people end up with who’s probably the love of their lives. Sometimes, Tooru wondered if Tobio actually realized just how much he loves him. That Tobio realized that Tooru would do _anything_ to be with him for the rest of his life. It sounded corny and trite, but Tooru would genuinely do everything he could possibly manage to give Tobio the universe.

Occasionally, Tooru got scared that Tobio didn’t return his feelings fully. Couldn’t. The depth and breadth of his feelings were so vast it seemed almost impossible that Tobio could love him back just as much. However, Tooru found that didn’t matter in the grand scheme because Tobio chose to be with him again.

He got to see all the different types of Tobio, living with him. Happy Tobio with his small, soft, adorable, pretty smile. Grumpy Tobio who would walk up to Tooru and tug on his arm as a signal to come back to bed. Turned on Tobio with his awkward, boyish flush and stuttered words. Night owl Tobio when he sat on the kitchen floor at some ungodly hour in the morning with a liter of milk and a bag of chocolate chips open on the floor next to him. But his favorite out of all the facets of Tobio was most definitely sleeping Tobio.

Sleeping Tobio was quiet, as usual, and cuddly and so supremely cute that sometimes Tooru needed to take several moments and deep breaths to not squeeze and wake him. When Tobio slept, his face relaxed into a doll-like state. All perfectly smooth skin because the universe decided to impart anti-acne genes unto him, enviable eyelashes that skimmed the tops of his adorably round cheeks, and full, pouty lips.

Tooru always woke up early, a trait he had since childhood. He never failed to wake up as soon as the sun rose. But since moving in with Tobio, he found himself staying in bed just a little longer to freely admire the work of art sleeping next to him. When Tobio wouldn’t bashfully snap at Tooru to stop or hide from his gaze by tucking his chin into his chest.

They fought sometimes, of course. They would probably get into fights as long as they lived together because they both had egos slightly too big for themselves and Tooru loved to prod and tease. But they always apologized, made up, often made out after. So he didn’t mind as long as they resolved their arguments.

What he did mind was Tobio’s family.

Not that he hated them. His mother was sweet and caring, smiling with a plethora of jokes hidden right under her tongue. Tobio’s sister was nice, smart, and witty too. His father was stern, quiet like Tobio, but an overall nice man with a pleasant energy surrounding him. They all loved Tobio dearly. Doting on him, always asking him how he was, always making sure he took food home with him, and always making sure he took care of himself. One would think that Tooru would get along with them swimmingly. And he did, at one point. Some five years ago before he broke up with Tobio.

No, he definitely didn’t hate them. They just hated him. Understandably so but that didn’t mean it wasn’t painfully awkward everytime Tobio left the room to get something.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Tobio said, excusing himself from the dinner table. He offered a quick squeeze to Tooru’s hand and walked away to go up the stairs.

It was like Tooru just turned into chopped fish thrown into the water to attract sharks. He placed his hands in his lap awkwardly as three sets of blue and black eyes all stared him down. Miwa’s boyfriend looked at him sympathetically.

“So, how are things?” Miwa asked, intimidatingly stabbing her chopsticks through her butterfish, the harsh snap of the animal’s spine echoed through the air. Completely unnecessary, but terrifying all the same.

“They’re good.” he said, trying not to sweat suspiciously.

“That’s good.” Tobio’s father said. Face pressed into a flat, _scary_ stare. “You’re not thinking of breaking my boy’s heart again, are you?”

He said it. Tooru frowned and stared at his half-full cup.

“Ken,” Tobio’s mother sighed, “That’s really not necessary.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be a problem if he’s honest.”

“I won’t.” Tooru said seriously. “I love him. I never stopped loving him. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him. He means everything to me and I think that if I ever lost him again I’d probably die. I’m not letting go of him ever again.”

His words might sound cheap, facetious, glib, maybe even worthless. But Tooru meant every one of them. Tooru was an obsessive person by nature. He obsessed over volleyball, winning, shitty dramas, and horrible American reality shows. The one thing he obsessed over more than anything else was Tobio. Perhaps to an unhealthy degree, but he couldn’t, absolutely could not see himself ever breaking up with Tobio again.

The Kageyama family seemed to take his words into account. Miwa and Tobio’s father don’t look completely trustful, but his answer visibly improves their opinion of him. If only slightly. Tobio’s mother, on the other hand, narrows her eyes.

“Well, you always had pretty words, didn’t you?” she said with an ever so slightly raised brow. She then offered him a dazzling smile, “Just don’t make us regret inviting you to dinner again, ‘kay?”

She sounded casual, her tone joking and light hearted but Tooru knew a threat when he saw one.

Miwa’s boyfriend smiled awkwardly at the woman’s joke, also feeling the threat in her words.

At that point, Tobio walked back into the room, “The soap ran out and I couldn’t find the refill. Did you move it?”

“Oh, it’s in the hallway closet now.” his mother said and everyone resumed eating.

“Ah.” Tobio voiced, sitting down next to Tooru and squeezing his hand again.

Dinner ended without another threat and soon enough they were back in the car, Tobio insisting on driving. Quiet, mellow hip-hop played in the background. Courtesy of Tobio and his stance that Tooru was incapable of playing good driving music. Old stuff from the 90s that neither of them were really sentient enough to experience. In Tooru’s opinion, what they listened to didn’t really fit the criteria for “good driving music” but seeing Tobio lightly bounce his head to the beat made him smile.

When they pulled into the parking structure, Tobio pulled the key out of the ignition and placed his hands in his lap. Tooru paused in unbuckling himself and tilted his head inquiringly. “Tobio?”

“If something happens, please don’t die.” Tobio said quietly.

Tooru reeled, immediately thinking the worst his heart leapt to a million beats per minute. “What? Is something happening? Are you okay?”

“What?” Tobio blinked, a bit dumbly. “I’m fine, nothing’s gonna happen.” His face then turned into a pout, full bottom lip sticking out just a bit and his eyebrows furrowed, “I just heard you talking to my parents earlier and… you said you’d die if you ever lost me…” He dipped his face down a bit, looking up with breathtakingly huge blue eyes, “You won’t, right?”

Tooru’s lungs swelled painfully at how _fucking_ cute his boyfriend was. He sighed and pressed kisses all over Tobio’s face. His forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally mouth. He then pulled Tobio into a tight hug, “Of course.”

He wasn’t sure if that was wholly true or not, but it didn’t matter because he had Tobio right there in his arms.

-

Tooru sighed as the sunlight hit his eyelids. He reached over for Tobio and frowned when his hand met a cold spot on the bed. He opened his eyes blearily and noted there was no blotch of black hair curled under the blankets next to him. Frowning deeper, he sat up and grabbed his glasses, pushing them onto his face. He got out of bed and tiredly walked out of the bedroom to find Tobio.

He found him in the kitchen, the pleasant smell of something baking. Tobio, obliviously, stood at the sink washing some sort of vegetable. Tooru snaked his arms around Tobio’s middle, felt him jolt, and then settled his chin on his shoulder.

“Why are you up so early?”

Tobio turned to him slightly, a pout on his face. “You were supposed to stay sleeping for a bit.”

“Was I?” Tooru asked tiredly, rolling his head slightly while bringing a hand up to nudge Tobio’s face over for a kiss.

“Mhmm.” Tobio hummed before pulling away, his pout still in place. “I was making you breakfast.”

“Awh, breakfast in bed? Thank you.” he smiled, hugging Tobio tighter. “I’d rather wake up to you though.”

“Well, you didn’t. Now move.”

“So cruel.” Tooru huffed, pulling away. He watched Tobio domestically shuffle around the kitchen and open the oven when the timer went off. He pulled out a delicious smelling pan. Cinnamon milk bread, Tooru’s favorite.

“If you want to go back to bed, I’ll bring it to you.” Tobio said, tapping the pads of his fingers together, getting ready to swiftly pull a piece off the pan to cool it down faster.

Tooru grasped Tobio’s wrist before he could mildly injure himself and pulled him towards him. A wide smile morphed Tooru’s features pleasantly, “It's fine, I have you here.”

Tobio blushed prettily.

* * *

Tobio curled into Tooru’s side, knees pulled to his chest, eyes drooping as Tooru’s fingers absently played with his hair. He shifted and grabbed the remote from Tooru’s other hand and then slid his fingers as a replacement. Tooru’s hands were larger, fingers more spindly. There were more calluses and the nails weren’t as meticulously filed. Tobio always made sure to take intensive care of his own. He never allowed calluses to form, always keeping his nails as short as possible.

Tobio yawned, the thoughts falling out of his head. Tooru twisted another strand of hair that fell promptly straight immediately after.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“No, I want to stay here.” Tobio protested, a small frown on his face.

“You look like you’re going to fall asleep. You’ll hurt your neck if you sleep on the couch.”

“Carry me after I fall asleep then.”

Tooru laughed quietly, “You’re heavy, you know that?”

“You’re heavier.” Tobio said, burrowing deeper into Tooru’s side as if to prove a point.

“Excuse me?” Tooru gaped in offence. “Are you calling me fat?”

“I’m calling it for what it is.” Tobio murmured, eyes falling shut.

“How dare!” Tooru huffed, fingers still intertwined in Tobio’s fingers and hair.

Tobio moved so he could hug Tooru instead, “I love you.”

“You’re only saying that to get back into my good graces.”

“But,” Tobio lifted his head to stare with big eyes, “isn’t it working?”

Tooru didn’t want to admit it was and that Tobio completely knotted him tight around his little finger. He breathed through his nose and fondly pressed a kiss to Tobio’s forehead. Maybe it was okay to admit it just this once.

“I love you.”

“Mhmm.” Tobio nodded, relaxing again.

“Really? I tell you I love you and all I get is a ‘mhmm’?”

“I guess I love you too.”

"You _guess_?"

"Mhmm."

“ _Tobio_ -chan!”

-

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in what music i imagine they're listening to, here's a list:  
> \- when oikawa sings "don't worry i'm just" it's from mariya takeuchi's Plastic Love (highly reccomend)  
> \- the playlist kageyama has yachi play is on spotify called "J-Rap - ヒップホップ - 日本語ラップ" *  
> \- the playlist they listen to on their way back is also on spotify lol it's called "90s Japanese HIP HOP MIX" *  
> * i think both come up if u just search j-rap/90s j-rap  
> overall: have i been listening to a lot of j-rap lately? yes.


End file.
